Destiel Drabble
by EverythingIKnowIsADream
Summary: Destiel drabble. Multiple oneshots. Please don't judge based on my summary.
1. Letters

**~1/9/2014**  
** Dear Castiel,**  
** We miss you here. It isn't the same without your painfully annoying corrections. Sam is getting it on with some chick downstairs, but you wouldn't get that. I have burgers waiting for your return. They've named a burger after you, did you know? It's called the Cas-away. Heh, If only they knew. How are the other angels? Are you guys doing well? Any word from the big man up there? Probably not. But you'll live. You always find a way.**  
**Do you still have the trench coat? I still have the tiny ripped fabric. It's not obsessive. Let's not make it a chick flick moment. We are all safe here. Anyway, I'll see you then.**

Dean's slender fingers traced over dusty cans of fruit at the abandoned grocery store. Gun drawn, he kept alert. All of It for Castiel, He kept telling himself, but the days kept getting dimmer of chance of return. Yet, Dean couldn't give up. He kept mailing Castiel in chance of getting it returned, but never did it happen that way. Dean would kill for some Metallica music, but that chance was killed when the demons came down from the war.  
"Smart bastards." Dean exclaimed, turning to Sam. Sam just shrugged and went back to looking at the various objects strewn across the floor. Dean rolled his eyes.  
"I sent Castiel another letter today." Dean said, trying to strike up a conversation. Sam looked up finally, his eyes dropping.  
"You know he won't reply." He said, his eyes glazing over. Dean looked at him, concerned, but shook it off.  
"We can't be negative. He'll reply. I know he will. I'm praying to him every night-"  
"Than why hasn't he come?"  
Dean snapped and pushed Sam up again the wall, wiping the dust off with his shirt.  
"You asshole. Don't you ever say that about Cas. Don't ever doubt him. I trust him." Dean's voice faltered.  
"I love him." Dean released Sam and walked off, leaving Sam rubbing his neck.  
"Lets get going. The demons will be here soon."

**~1/13/2014**  
**Dear Dean, **  
**I miss you too. I didn't know I could develop these feelings but I have. It's weird adjusting to them. The war is… going. Demons are getting stronger and my brethren are getting overpowered. I feel myself getting weaker and I need to return to you. I'm trying to keep you safe and I am failing you. I am quite sorry.**  
**I still have the trench coat. I wear it everyday. Anyone touches it and they die. Sadly, Literally. My angelic superiors have learned to keep their distance. I've got to go, But I'm safe. See you then.**

Castiel's eyes watered as he wrote the letter on paper covered in blood. He laid among the bodies of his fallen comrades. His wings burned and he knew he wasn't doing good. Angel blade drawn, he kept alert. All of It for Dean, He kept telling himself, but the days kept getting dimmer of his chance of return. He hoped he had kept the demons away from Dean. But inside, he knew it was no use. He had failed the only one who could ever love him. He only hoped Dean was safe. He received his prayers, but with wings buried under bodies of angels, he couldn't move. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the letter was gone. He had little magic left.  
Sighing, he tried heaving himself up again and his eyes widened as a wing came loose. He wiggled it more, but to his sorrow it stayed as it was. He hoped Dean got his letter. He hoped. He wished.

But it would never come true.


	2. Airplane Ride

"Shut the hell up."  
Dean viciously spat as he heaved into the paper bag.  
"Believe me, I've tried. Where are we going?" Castiel asked, all innocence aside as he stared out the window of the large flying contraption he learned was called an Airplane. Dean looked up, sweaty and pale, before he wiped what was his breakfast off of his upper lip.  
"New York City. Apparently there are reports of a…" Dean looks around him. "A Wendigo. Surprisingly in civilization, but they are getting braver. I don't know who it would want but-"  
Dean cut off as the plane started rolling forward and his stomach churned. Castiel cracked one of his rare half smiles as Dean buried his head in the bag.  
"I could of flown you there." Castiel said in a gruff voice, shooting glares at the other passengers complaining about the smell.  
"Yeah but the last time you flew me somewhere, I didn't poop for a week." Dean reasoned, holding the arm rest like it was a lifeline. Over the intercom, the pilot spoke in a barely recognizable accent. Something about a 5 minute delay. Dean sighed in relief as he sat back in his seat, grabbing another paper bag from the trolley passing by. The young 22 year old maneuvering the trolley looked at him hopefully, basically begging for him to talk to her but Dean waved her off. She stomped off, bringing the trolley with her. Castiel chuckled and leaned over. "We are lifting up." He murmured gently as the plane tipped up. Dean's eyes grew wide as he tried to grip the arm rest. Castiel placed a rough hand over his and spoke gentle, soothing words to him. Dean's eyelids grew heavy and he soon fell asleep on Castiel's shoulder.  
"He will be safe from terror until we land." Castiel spoke to no one in particular. He started slipping into a meditative state. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the sleeping man's head, brushing hair out of Dean's face.

"He will always be safe with me."


	3. Shall we?

Dean grabbed his knife. Castiel grabbed his angel blade. They were fighting together and apart… they were fighting each other.  
"-Left us all! You asshole! Who do you think you are?!" Dean screamed and threw the dagger at Castiel, who quickly evaded it.  
"-Was trying to protect you! Guide them away!" Castiel growled in a deep, threatening voice, throwing a punch at Dean. It clipped him in the nose.  
"-At least I tried to save you! You abandoned us! You abandoned me." Dean exclaimed, throwing punch after punch at Castiel, who dodged them all.  
Castiel cocked his head and stopped dodging. Dean hit him once. Then again. And again, getting out all his anger on the angel. Castiel stood there, bloodied and shallow, absorbing all the hits and not bothering to heal himself. Dean sunk to the floor.

"Are you done?" Castiel asked, sitting down next to him, his nose dripping blood.  
"Shut up." Dean sneered, wiping his forehead.  
Castiel growled, his eyes full of an unreadable emotion.  
"Make me."  
Dean grabbed Castiel's tie and kissed him passionately. When they finally broke apart, Castiel coked his head.  
"Have you ever done this before?" Dean asked, still breathless.  
"Yes…No." Castiel said, squeezing his eyebrows together, in deep thought.  
"Yes or no." Dean asked again, pulling Castiel's tie again. Castiel smirked.  
"Yes, but not like this, not in this vessel." He sighed. Dean lowered his eyes.  
"Not with a boy?"

"No, just not when I really wanted it."

_**/Yay first Authors note of the fanfiction drabble! This was an idea from reading the book Fangirl (Check it out, pg 166) The little dialouge at the bottom is from there. I changed it abit for Castiel and Dean's personilities. So yeah. Hope you are enjoying this so far!/**_


End file.
